Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes through which user devices can receive wireless access to communication services. The communication services can include voice calls, text messaging, data access, and web content, among other services. Many wireless access nodes are typically distributed across a geographic region to provide the wireless access to mobile user devices moving throughout the geographic region.
The wireless links over which user devices and wireless access nodes communicate can experience various forms of interference, fading, signal loss, or other radio frequency (RF) quality issues. Among these RF quality issues is multipath interference. Multipath interference can occur when communications transmitted by a wireless source take multiple paths to reach a wireless receiver, such as due to reflections from buildings, terrain, or other structures. The wireless receiver experiencing multipath interference may receive multiple instances of a single transmission, which can lead to poor signal quality, misinterpreted communications, or slow transmission rates.